His story Him
by ermeline
Summary: l'entré de voldemort a poudlard ne va pas faciliter la vie des gens présent surtout si sa vie et elle même chambouler par ...........
1. Default Chapter

disClaimer:je jure que rien n'est a moi, mais appartient a JKR. Le seul personnage qui m'apartien est rachel et son role est secondaire.

Mes chapitre serons de longueur diverse.

**1 : le passé de lord voldemort**

Mon passé est inconnu à cette bande d'abrutis. Personne ne sait pourquoi je suis devenu un mage noir. Pourquoi je suis passé de Tom Elvis Jedusor à lord Voldemort, alors que c'est si simple.

J'ai changé en quatrième année, lorsque que ma petite amie a été tuée par des moldus. J'en ai tellement souffert que je me suis vengé, j'ai tué ces trois moldus et lorsque je tuais le troisième, il m'a appelé Voldemort, ce qui veut dire : Seigneur de la mort et des ténèbres en Atlante. J'ai aimé ce nom, la façon dont il m'a appelé, ce ton suppliant. Apres cela j'ai décidé de tuer tous ceux qui s'opposaient à moi. J'ai passé mes deux années suivantes à apprendre la magie noire, tout en regroupant des gens pour me servire de valets. En sixième année, j'ai essayé d'ouvrir la chambre, j'ai tué ma première sorcière. Je n'ai jamais pu tuer tout les moldus de l'école mais une me suffisais au début. J'ai continué ma besogne en faisant passer le plus de filles possibles dans mon lit, tout en souffrant de la mort d'Aurélie. Je suis devenu redouté des élèves et personne n'allaient répéter ce que je faisais. La forêt interdite est devenue mon repaire. En septième année, j'avais 20 personnes à mon service, je leur ai mis ma marque : un serpent et une tête de mort. J'ai décidé qu'ils se feraient appeler les mangemorts ce qui signifie : les serviteurs en Atlante. Les hurlements dans la nuit, les appels au secours, les gens qui me supplient, tout ça n'est qu'une douce musique a mon oreille. Et Dumbledore, personne ne sait pourquoi j'en ai peur. A l'école il m'a surpris entrain de sacrifier une fille, J'ai essayé de le tuer. Il ne m'a jamais aidé quand Aurélie est morte, personne ne m'a aidé. Pourtant c'était sa filleule. Sa famille a refusé que j'aille à son enterrement, ils me l'ont regretté. J'ai tué son oncle, sa tante, sa mère et son père. Jamais son frère car il m'a aidé et m'a soutenu. Cet homme était la seule personne que je respectais, il est mort en me sauvant la vie.

Harry Potter m'a envoyé entre la vie et la mort. Tout le monde croit que ça a été terrible mais en fait ça a été un merveilleux moment. Je me baladais entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants. Mais ce Potter me le paiera. Il a gâché onze ans de ma vie. Pendant onze ans, je n'ai pas pu suivre mon but secret, celui de faire revivre mon aimée. Apres tout ce temps passé sous l'état de fantôme, j'ai droit a ma revanche, Je vais tuer ce Potter et ensuite je tuerai Dumbledore. Mais il y a un problème dans le tableau, En devenant fantôme j'ai rajeuni, j'ai repris l'aspect de mes 20ans. IL y a autre chose, en voyant Potter au département des mystères l'année dernière, j'ai aperçu une déesse. Pas une déesse, une Weasley, cette jeune fille ressemblait à Aurélie mais en plus belle. Les même cheveux, le même visage finement dessiné. Elle a des yeux d'un bleu profond, j'avais envie de plonger dedans pour m'y noyer. Maintenant que j'ai tué cette voyante et que je connais la prophétie je peux échafauder mes plans.

**2 : l'idée démoniaque**

A quoi bon ressasser le passé ou penser à cette déesse ? Mon seul but est de tuer Potter et Dumbledore.

Je vais faire une réunion pour voir deux ou trois choses avec ces débiles profond. Les voilà enfin ! Non seulement ils sont complètement attardés mais en plus ils me font attendre.

Chers mangemorts je vais vous confier une tache importante. Trois d'entres vous vont aller recruter des adeptes. Lucius, j'ai besoin de toi. Et les autres vont disparaître, personne ne doit savoir que je suis revenu. Ils doivent tous croire que c'est une blague.

Maître, qu'avez-vous prévu ? Me questionne Goyle en s'agenouillent.

Tu oses me demander ce que je compte faire alors que tu sais que je garde mes plans secrets jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Excusez-moi maître ! Dit-il en me baisent les pieds.

Doloris !

Goyle se tord de douleur a mes pieds. Ces mangemort son vraiment près à me suivre jusque dans la mort. Je me retire dans mon bureau. Je marche, je parcours cette demeure, je suis mélancolique. Un plan naît dans mon esprit, je vais me faire rajeunir et prendre l'age de Potter et rentrer à l'école. Je pourrai ainsi le tuer et tuer Dumbledore. Je m'assois tranquillement. Lucius entre dans la pièce et s'agenouille devant moi. Il est le meilleur de mes mangemorts et le plus fidèle. Je le fais se relever, il va chercher les ingrédients. Tiens Crabe vient me voir, que me-veux-t'il ?

Maître appela-t-il en s'aplatissent devant moi.

Que-veut-tu-Crabe ?

Maître, excusez-moi d'avoir entendu la conversation que vous avez eu avec l'autre mangemort. J'aimerai savoir comment vous aller faire pour vous lui faire accepter ? Il va vous falloir des faut parents..

Aurais-tu un cerveau Crabe ?

Je…. Je. il est très angoissé

Il est trop drôle comme ça, il me fait pitié. J'explose de rire.

Allons crabe ne t'inquiète donc pas.

Je le fais partir mais je suis perplexe comment se fait-il qu'il me dise quelque chose d'intelligent ? Lucius est là nous allons préparer cette potion.


	2. 3: the hogward express

3 : the Hogward express

J'ai réussi. Je suis dans un des wagons. Pour que personne ne me reconnaisse, mes cheveux sont devenus argent, mes yeux normaux et noirs, mon nez et normal, et ma peau est moins blanche.

Où est le wagon de Potter ? Voilà ce que j'aurai du dire a cette misérable chinoise mais il a fallu que je cherche les ennuis. En fait, je suis passer devant le wagon de cette chinoise et je les ai vu entrain d'insulter la déesse. Alors j'ai frappé et je lui ai demandé si elle connaissait des insultes moins énervantes car j'aimerai bien ne pas avoir les oreilles cassées par une pouffe.

Je hurle ce que je veux. Et qui es-tu toi ? m'a t'elle répondue

je me nomes Erik Vanddelsonne

Tu viens de rentrer dans la mauvaise cabine mon pote, les sangs purs c'est à côté. A t'elle dit… l'idiote !

Je suis rentrer dans la cabine des mochetés. Mais je voix qu'il n"y a pas que moi qui me fais engueuler par une abrutie.

Espèce de vaurien, tu devrais avoir honte. Je suis préfète je te signal. A t'elle dit.

Je m'en contre fiche que tu sois préfète. Tien, voilà la jeune personne a qui tu cassais les oreilles.

Je me suis approché et j'ai fait apparaître une rose que j'ai donné à la déesse.

Que fais-tu ? Généralement c'est à moi qu'on offre des roses. M'a-t- elle demandé.

Quel est votre nom gente dame ? (Je me tourne vers cette chinoise), je ne suis pas tout le monde, je suis lord Erik Vanddelsonne.

J'ai bien vu qu'elle allait me sauter dessus alors je suis sortis et juste pour la faire enrager, j'ai demandé à la déesse si j'aurais le plaisir de la voir dans ma maison. La Chinoise était verte, il est vrai que ses amies me déshabillaient du regard. J'ai déambulé dans le train pendant 10 minutes avant que Drago Malefoy ne me voit et m'invite dans son wagon. J'ai dis à son père de ne pas lui dire qui je suis, alors il m'a pris pour un nouveau. Je me suis assis et maintenant je suis là. Je me lève, je vais sortir.

Ou vas-tu Vanddelsonne ? Demande Drago.

On m'a dit que Potter était dans cette école alors je voudrais voir cet abruti.

Je t'accompagne. Je crois que je ne l'ai pas encore insulté aujourd'hui.

Nous entrons dans le wagon de Potter, j'entre suivis par Drago. Je regarde ce qui il y a. Je les connais presque tous, enfin de vu. La déesse est là, assise près du carreau, elle a le regard vague. Mais elle est toujours aussi belle, sa chevelure de feu lui tombe sur les épaules et il y a la rose que je lui ai offerte de coincer dedans, elle a une poitrine voluptueuse et des jambes d'ange. Un rouquin est assis à cotes d'elle, il me regarde d'un air mauvais, il se lève et vient me parler.

arrête de mater ma sœur mec dit le rouquin

Avant que je n'aie pu répondre cette jeune fille se retourne. Elle me laisse le plaisir de me noyer dans es grands yeux bleus et elle réplique à son frère :

Laisse Ron. Il ma aider tout à l'heure en embêtent Cho.

Tu n'as pas vu comment il te mate? Dit-il en s'énervent. En plus il traîne avec Malefoy.

Tien ou est Drago ? Je me retourne et je le vois entrain de regarder Ron et Ginny d'un air mauvais, il regarde Potter encore plus méchamment. La jeune Griffondor se rapproche de moi et elle me tend ma rose.

Reprend la, il semblerait que mon frère ne soit pas d'accord pour qu'un lord soit gentil avec moi. Et je me nomme Ginny, Ginny Weasley.

Merci mais un lord digne de ce nom ne reprend jamais ce qu'il a donné à une lady. (Je me tourne vers Potter.) Potter on m'a dit que lord Voldemort a failli te tuer, je pense que vu comment tu traite les dames, il aurait bien fait.

Je suis sur que les gens de ton espèce haïssent les gens dont les parents sont moldus. Me répond t-il.

Ma petite amie était une moldu, avant de mourir. Et toit tu es bien le digne fils de ton père, sans gêne, tu traite les dames comme si elle n'était rien. Ne dis pas le contraire Potter je le vois dans les yeux de ces trois jeunes demoiselles. Leur regard et celui de dames n'ayant jamais vu un lord digne de ce nom.

Je vois bien que les trois filles qui son dans le wagon son étonner de voir quelqu'un parler comme sa. Ginny respire l'odeur de la rose et me regarde de ses grands yeux océan.

Tu parle comme un riche … euh….. Quel est ton nom ? Demanda harry.

Lord Erik Vanddelsonne pour servir ces damoiselles.

Si tu parles comme ça à Poudlard, je pense que tout le monde va rire pouffe t- il. Lui et ces deux copains rigolent. Cela doit faire longtemps que Potter n'avait pas rigolé car il en a mal au yeux.

Moi aussi j'ai perdu tous les membres de ma famille l'année dernière. J'ai perdu la dernière personne qui m'était chère et je n'ai pas passé mes vacances à pleurer. Dis-je en partent. Tout le wagon regarda Harry étonné.

Dragon me rattrape et me fait la révérence, il me demande si je veux être son ami et lui apprendre à être un lord, J'accepte. Nous somme entrain de rentrer dans le wagon quand je décide de faire quelque chose a Potter. Je me précipite vers leur wagon. Je fais apparaître 2 bouquets avec des roses blanches et un avec de belle rose rouge Et un cadeau pour potter. Je frappe et part me cacher. Je vois Ginny sortir la tête, elle prend le bouquet qui lui est destiné et elle appelle ses amies. Elles prennent leur bouquet et le sentent, je les vois sortir du wagon et aller vers celui d'à coté, en discutant leur bouquet à la main. Les garçons sortent, Harry ouvre son cadeau et se retrouve propulser à trois mètres. Je retourne dans mon wagon, je m'assois et je commence à expliquer à Drago les règles d'un gentleman.

4 : le dîner d'entrée


End file.
